ERIC P PORTRAIT IN BLACK&WHITE 1: DIDI
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: TRANSLATE. He s immensely rich and powerful,attractive and no feelings of any kind.Addicted to strong sensory emotions, for curiosity and the vertigo of pleasure.Without relationships,no personal emotions.Altough we all have a dark side. ERIC/DIDI.


**INTRODUCTION:  
**  
Some time ago, I read an incredible book, CosmoPolis by Don DeLillo's masterful. His character excited my imagination powerfully. Cosmopolis has now been made into a film by David Cronenberg teacher, his characters come to life incarnate in flesh and blood persons ... and my imagination has taken a triple somersault.  
I felt like these characters go through the sieve of my mind, so I decided to ask FanFicition creating a new category on this book. And here we are.  
I hope you enjoy a lot and so you do with me.  
Thanks FanFicition.

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of Cosmopolis, belong to the master Don DeLilllo. The characters of this story, and without reaching its height, are son of my imagination.**

ERIC PACKER´S PORTRAIT IN BLACK & WHITE ( I ) : DIDI

My name´s Eric Packer. I´m a son of the bitch out of conviction and devotion. Packerism is my philosophy of life. My job obscene amounts of money to win; my favorite pastime is, apart from poetry and work, sex, pure and simple, naked, without wrappers sentimental attachments, only satisfaction

If anyone asked any of my colleagues, acquaintances and lovers who I am, that's what they will tell you about me.

They are not very misguided, but basically no one knows me. No, I would not admit feelings of affection or empathy, I do not let people to get to me. So far, this has been my pass to get where I am, my place in this materialistic world and ruthless, to the top of the "you´re what you have."

I am an extraordinarily, intelligent and competent man. Educated, refined, a true lover of art, pleasure and the most beautiful things.

My curriculum is impressive despite my "youth" I´m not thirty yet and I'm rich.. Immensely rich.. Filthy rich. And I´m so rich because I´ve dedicated my life to explote human greed. Everyone wants more, much more, to get every last chip base metal, squeezing the notes to wring the last cent of their value. And I´m the best motherfucker on that matter..

I have an innate ability to sniff out business opportunities and new fields of wealth, sniffing the growth of money in any market, I sense,observe, study, advise, invest ... they execute their plans and succeed, and have more, much more. And I,too.

Getting here was tough, very hard, lived miserably and so spartan, no frills or amenities, depriving in almost everything to avoid to rest on my laurels and focus on my goal, that goal I set after being humiliated and deceived by my partner and best friend, to get rich before the age of thirty.

And here I am, I exceeded my goal by far.

In business, I trust none, not even me or my shadow, paying obscene amounts of money to my more capable employees, those that form the circle closest to me;.buying their loyalty, I avoid the temptations, theirs and mineThey do not love or appreciate me, I do not appreciate them either, we respect each other, perfectly synchronized and coordinated at work, period.. Enough.

As far as my appearance, I am aware of my attractiveness. Nature has blessed me with his gifts, my genetics are impeccable and helps me look stunning, I'm a tall, well built, my muscles are pure fiber, sculpted muscle to muscle, without an ounce of fat, I have a body flexible and elegant. However, in the stunning place where I live, I have a living room equipped with 800 meters of the most sophisticated machines for physical exercise.

As Didi says, my face is a canon of beauty itself, my face close to perfection: large intense eyes that change colors from blue to green according to my mood, and long black lashes, thick hair and a beautiful copper color and strange, cutting straight nose Greek, perfectly outlined lips, fleshy, deep red as sketched .

Although I try to maintain a cold and distant expression I´m perfectly aware of the effect my smile has in others. As a weapon of seduction, that smile has dropped more panties than my own hands and opened the door to thousands of businessesI can also use it as a weapon of humiliation when necessary Can anyone hurt with a smile? I can.

My emotional system is based on a simple leitmotiv:. Me, myself and my own satisfaction. There was a time when I loved and be loved, I also had friends, but they deceived me, I was noble and they humiliated me, so I stomped my emotions and fumigated my heart not to return to nest in it any kind of feelings, she was like a plague.

I just let myself to feel any emotions with my little to none family and Didi.

I need sex almost in a daily bases, it helps me to channel my stress and my desire to learn new things. I do not practice vanilla sex ,no tenderness or love words, only excitement, lust, pure desire, I like to fuck without restrictions.. I do not mislead anyone. Carnal passion only.

I am superbly equipped, which has allowed me to enjoy amazing experiences. I traveled around the world and I cum successfully on all and each of the countries I visited..I paid for the most exotic and trained prostitutes practices that most mortals can not imagine, practiced the limit of consciousness,extreme pleasure, borderline pleasure-pain experiences ..I enjoyed the most beautiful women, women of your dreams, but also vulgar or ugly women with unbridled ardor or extreme sensuality and sexuality, all that to get a new sexual experience. I never come back, unless they have something more to teach me.

Only a woman, only she can get into my personal circle, only she is allowed to peek inside me, only she has access to my body and my mind whenever she wants: Didi.My poet, my teacher, my rest.

Didi long passed the threshold of forties, but it is extremely erotic, beautiful and sensual..She has a beautiful body, long, slender, always wears beautiful nappa dresses , fine, soft and delicate, sharp heels. A master in the art of conversation and sex, an exquisite poet,cultured and refined.. She was my professor of contemporary literature and art, we got lost in time but our reunion was in itself a miracle.

Our times together are erotic and intense, lyrical and original too. I am never bored, I never disappoint her, with her I reached unbearable levels of stimulation, she excites me with intense erotic poems recited like a mantra on my lips and my skin into my mouth and my sex, her voice as her tongue slid voluptuously in my ears, the reverberation of his words about the sensitive tip of my penis, the bright excitement in her eyes burns me inside out when she´s immersed in my eyes, into the deep and says strange words involving sex and pleasure beyond the known. I cum like a teenager, without control or restraint, with her whispers and decadent poetry, with her sitting on my belly, feeling his arousal and hot desire on my navel while singing in a low voice, hissing, rocking slowly and sensually, rubbing her naked sex and staring at me with his deep black eyes, scratching superficially with the edge of her manicured red nine inch nails.

She enjoys sex as much as I. Between us, sex is a liturgy and art.. Her orgasms and moans should be sanctified.. Also her unique way of lovemaking.

Sensuality, sex and poetry ,that´s Didi. The only woman I deeply caress and kiss, the only woman that devastates me, inflamed me and understand me, the only person that I would be me, a man who loves poetry and beauty, sensitive, lyrical and carnal. The only human being who has seen me mourn and doubt.

With her I´m a man, a human being.

To others I am Mr Eric *Motherfucker* Packer.

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:

First, to all those persons who supported me from the beginning with this new project: Ely Robelied, La rosa de rosas, Erica Castelo y Suzanne Mont.

And especially to Suzanne Mont, thanks for helping to translate this story at the Languague of Shakespeare.

Thank you very much for your invaluable support and help.


End file.
